


Freedom,Bittersweet Freedom

by XxQueen_Wanhedaxx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Trevor, No escape to Mexico, Post Season 7, Trigger Warning-mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/pseuds/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx
Summary: Mickey lives out his eight years and looks forward to finding Gallagher, but gets some disturbing news instead.***Suicide and some slight slurs mentioned****





	Freedom,Bittersweet Freedom

Eight Years Later

Mickey stood outside and looked up to the sky. He was finally free from that prison hellhole. No more schedules, no more having to share space, none of it, and it was so exhilarating. "Mickey!" Mandy says excited, as she runs to hug her brother. She had been waiting for this day with agonizing excitement. Mickey finally looks away from the sky, just as his sister barrels into him hugging him. "Hello to you, too. Gimme a fucking cigarette, bitch," Mickey replies to her. Mandy straightens herself and wraps her arm around her brother's neck handing him a smoke,"You wanna get some McDonald's, douchebag, I'm starving." Mandy says to him. He just looks at her, incredulous, and says, was "Bitch, who the fuck refuses free food?" Mandy just looks at him and laughs as they head off towards her car.

Mickey and Mandy sit in peaceful silence while they eat their food at the rundown McDonald's and Mickey clears his throat nervously, looks at Mandy and says, "So how's, uh, Gallagher? Still dating that artsy fag firefighter?" Mandy looks across the table, kind of sad, with some undertones of anger,"You really want to know who Ian has been fucking, what he's been up to lately like you guys are best fucking friends?" Mandy says, her voice cracking at the end. Mickey looks up from his food and notices that Mandy started crying, "Fuck, Mandy, he's my ex, I don't know what you're crying for. I'm sure whatever he's doing can't be that fucking bad,"he says trying to laugh it off. Mandy starts to hiccup with sobs and tries to start breathing.She knew this was going to be bad but she hadn't thought that it would be this hard to tell her brother the truth about her best friend and the love of both of her and her brother's life. He deserves to know though,so she takes a deep, calming breath and begins to speak albeit shakily, "Mick, he's dead, he killed himself." She looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for any type of sign that he actually heard what she had said. Suddenly, Mickey looked down and just started laughing, and said,"That's a good fucking joke, Mands, really, you should become a comedian." She gave him a moment to let the fries he had just put in his mouth be swallowed as she took a drink and tried again, "Mick, I'm not joking, his meds stopped working and you know how clueless his family is when it doesn't concern themselves, they didn't notice until Ian was sitting in a body bag." Mickey took a deep breath and looked into Mandy's eyes, "Fuck, you're really serious? He really fucking did it! What a fucking dumbass. He said, he said he would wait for--," Mickey's words were cut off by a deep sob, crying for the man who showed him how to love but not how to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever public FanFiction! Feel free to follow me on tumblr:toxically-intoxicated-queen! I plan on posting an alternate ending for this fic. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments!


End file.
